1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to pet watering dishes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet feed bowl construction wherein the same permits selective heating of an interior cavity of the bowl for selective heating thereof to prevent freezing during periods of depressed temperature conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet feeding and watering dishes of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. Various heating elements and the like have been utilized in the prior art but heretofore have failed to provide the convenient and effective combination of elements cooperative in a synergistic inter-relationship as set forth by the instant invention to provide a pet watering bowl utilizing selective heating of the bowl cavity by one or a plurality of heating elements. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,173 to WILGREN wherein a pet feed dish includes an integral coolant to prevent spoilage of food within the dish wherein a removable transparent cover overlies an exterior wall of the dish to permit a pet to pivotally open the cover for access to the food within the dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,664 to CROWELL sets forth a dish-like receptacle wherein a coolant within the receptacle source contains a liquid at a reduced temperature wherein the coolant source is typically a freezable gel underlying a cavity of the dish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,874 to MAHAN sets forth a heated electrical feeding dish preventing insects from gaining access to the pet food or water supply. Electrical contacts are directed at spaced intervals about the sides of the dish to electrify insects crawling about the dish attemping to gain access to the interior thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,490 to KOPP illustrates a plurality of feed bowls one acting as a cover for the other in a cooperative manner for use of the bowls in a plural food dispensing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,905 to CARPENTER sets forth a pet feeder including a receptacle providing a moat when a food dish is positioned within the receptacle to prevent insects from gaining access to the interior of the food bowls.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pet feed bowl construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as affectiveness in construction and maintaining pet fluids at elevated temperatures to prevent freezing thereof in a sanitary and conveniently utilized organization.